


Cloud of Our Own

by iwachan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, oh how i longed for yamachii, ohay everyone, otp yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachan/pseuds/iwachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen Yuri, the heartthrob of school. Yamada Ryosuke, the- well, rather conventional student. He spotted Chinen Yuri on the rooftop enfolding Ryutaro (Yuri's biggest crush) in his arms. Ryosuke felt nauseous, like wrenching away from the scene before him and puke his guts out, or pushing Ryutaro off the rooftop and ultimately hear that delightful sound of his bones crushing against the street below. Oh, well. One could dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soradere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soradere/gifts).



> Chinen is a sadistic bastard.

 

 

 

It was a rather typical day for Ryosuke to be, bored, perhaps is the word. His arm was bent on the table, leaning forward, putting his upper body’s weight against his elbow, his fist settling upon his cheek, almost in a pouting manner. He was sitting in whoever’s desk with the supposedly occupant of the desk nowhere in sight. The reason he was there and not on his _own seat_ was solely because his friend, his _best_ friend _,_ Chinen Yuri, was sitting on it. On _his_ seat.

 

 

Chinen Yuri, the school heartthrob. Despite the girly name. He was Ryosuke’s childhood friend, if you considered junior high as one. The bubbly boy certainly had a quirk of gaining people’s attention. Indeed, Ryosuke was like everybody else who was drawn to him even at first sight. The sarcastic, snarky bastard side of Chinen Yuri, however, was the cherry on top of the cake with special icing on it, according to Ryosuke, of course.

 

 

And then they became friends in no time. Ryosuke always wondered how or why they became friends. He could see that they barely had anything in common. And yet Yuri seemed immovable on making new friends, especially with him. The shorter boy (Yuri) even threw a little birthday party for Ryosuke only months after they had met. It was adorable, really, but even to this day, Ryosuke could not help but ponder on his intention from their earliest meeting.  

 

 

It was thirty minutes to one o’clock in the afternoon, and so thirty minutes to the end of recess. Ryosuke glanced at his wristwatch, silently contemplating and sighed, might as well decide on a menu for his dinner tonight. His family always expected a plus one, and tonight of course was no different. Who’s the plus one, you ask? Why, of course it’s Chinen fucking Yuri. Who else would it be?

 

 

Ever since he wormed his way to Ryosuke’s life (Something that Ryosuke was not particularly assented to, on his defence) rather than a parasite that Ryosuke had once considered him as, things had been changing as of late, and thus his perspective on the younger boy had evolved to something even scarier. Chinen Yuri was ignorant, inappropriate, rude, grumpy, and a couch potato, but honest, and straight to the point kind of guy. He procrastinated a lot, ran away from problems because they were too much _trouble_ dealing with, but he was kind, big-hearted, and secretly a Johnny’s fan, which he found very endearing. Chinen Yuri was like a cake with a surprise filling. Everyday with him was like discovering different bits of new personalities. Very interesting, indeed.

 

 

That being said however, this _thing_ was getting out of hand. _This,_ being, well… _this._ He often found himself daydreaming about the other, waxing lyrical about him like some God from time to time. Ryosuke really thought his friend was something else though, and he often found himself wondering whether Goddess of Fortune, or whoever up there, was kind enough to bless him with a friend like Chinen Yuri.

 

 

Ryosuke celebrally slapped himself in his head, not knowing that he had mimicked it in real life. He dragged his palm across his face in desperation. Chinen Yuri was out of his league and he probably should beat a thousand other students in order to get him in the first place. Ugh, dealing with feelings was never his area of expertise.

 

 

“Having fun?” The boy asked, his voice slightly croaky from the grogginess. Caught in the act, Ryosuke’s blood rushed up to his cheeks only to have him swallow it down and resorted to glare at the other. The younger of the two leered, as if he knew everything.

 

“Shut up”, Ryosuke huffed, leaving no space for debate as he stood, attempting to save what last pride he still had in him. Fleeing from the scene, he went immediately to the sliding door of his classroom, only to find a flustered student, crumpled papers on his hands, which were assumedly fine minutes ago. The student looked like he was running across the universe in order to get something, or rather, _someone._

 

 

“Yamada-senpai…” He breathed after a series of wheezing, he unashamedly put in a hand on Ryosuke’s shoulder for support as he attempted to regain his breath. This rather…act of familiarity between the two did not go unnoticed by Ryosuke, so he quickly brushed off the offensive hand.

 

 

“What do you want?” Ryosuke answered, his tone clipped, as this was the last thing he wanted to deal at the moment. The shorter boy shook his head fervently, trying to get past Ryosuke, which attempt failed considerably, as Ryosuke’s height played quite a big role to block the other.

 

 

“Piss off, Morimoto.” And the shorter boy clucked his tongue, feeling annoyed all of a sudden. Quite a personality change, eh? Ryutaro had been known as Chinen Yuri’s most loyal fanboy, one of those…acute ones. It must be a disease, obsessing on other people like that. Ryosuke inwardly shaking his head, thinking that his opinion was not hypocrisy; Ryosuke does not like Chinen Yuri _that_ much. Perhaps a tiny teeny weeny bit, although definitely not bordering on crazy dark desire to own Chinen Yuri like Ryutaro, because let’s face it, he’s fucking crazy.

 

 

Ryutaro on the other hand, had been so adamant on letting his feelings known to the whole school, he even was so keen on the idea that he printed a thousand of papers containing much rather not discussed essay about what Ryutaro would like to do to Yuri once he had him…in his bed. Ryosuke shook his head in disgust, something piling up in his gut and suddenly felt sick.

 

 

Ryutaro seemed so desperate to get across Ryosuke that he elbowed him in the stomach (which attempt gained attention from surroundings, but nothing new). Ryosuke grunted in surprise, however none much of an impact was done upon him. Ryutaro was fucking weak it was almost pitiful.

 

 

“I thought you were working on your karate or something” Ryosuke taunted him with a smirk.

 

 

“ _Aikido.”_ Ryutaro corrected. “And I just started last week. Jeez.” He shook his head, ultimately shoving a pile of unorganized papers onto Ryosuke’s chest. Ryosuke looked down to the offended papers with a disinterested gaze. “You must have so much time in your hands to get all these love letters done”

 

“Just give it to him” Ryutaro sounded dejected, and Ryosuke could only smirk in victory. The kouhai turned to glare up at him, crossing his arms against his chest, then finally shifted his glare towards the door of the class, as if it just offended him too.

 

 

“Not with that attitude” Ryosuke finally answered, his smirk widened at the red-faced kouhai, who seemingly wanted nothing than to beat a hasty retreat, however torn between not getting those letters delivered or saving his pride.

 

 

“Send those to Chinen-senpai.” He was getting used to his kouhai’s glare upon him. Ryutaro gritted then, “ _Please.”_

 

 

 

“Now was that so hard, under-classman?” Ryosuke must be on a roll today. What could he say? Making someone exasperated made himself forget about his earlier embarrassing act. All in all, it rejuvenated his day.

 

 

A slender hand shot out from nowhere and gripped the kouhai’s shoulder, effectively shutting him up from complaints that Ryutaro was going to voice out. He turned, and then a somewhat surprise expression painted his normally worried face. Chinen Yuri was there, holding his gaze upon Ryutaro with a cunning smile, which could mean one thing. He had heard the whole thing.

 

 

Ryosuke almost felt embarrassed, but restrained himself to feel something so trivial. He settled on a scowl, directed at the one and only. Ryutaro however, felt a sense of pride and joy, probably felt like the hand on his shoulder could be deciphered as a mean of support, and that Yuri had simply chose him over that _pig._

 

 

Worried chatters filled the hallway as their beloved Romeo was out, and actually helping dispersing a soon-to-be brawl. Their scrutiny upon the trio slowly lowering down the volume of the chatters, and Ryosuke glowered at them with an intense gaze, not wanting to create too much drama for something so…petty, and yet, feeling nothing but murdering all these students with a pair of scissors or something.

 

 

 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Yuri smiled. “It certainly is too early for a catfight in the alley, don’t you think?”

 

 

“Chinen-senpai! It was - ”

 

 

“Yamada-kun” Yuri turned to him, ignoring the kouhai. “Were you trying to pick fights? With an under-classman?” He tut-tutted at him, shaking his head in disapproval, however holding a rather playful expression upon his face, like he was playing doctor.

 

 

“Tch” Ryosuke turned his head away, disgusted by his act.

 

 

“Ryutaro-kun” Yuri regarded his kouhai finally. “You have something for me? Let’s talk more in private. This grumpy old man is no fun anymore.” Yuri’s eyes rested once more on the other, which bespoke of an intense battle upon them, but by and by, he turned and smiled at Ryutaro, whisking him away from the place and leaving Ryosuke alone scowling to himself.

 

 

The idea of leaving Yuri alone with the fanboy and the aftermath intrigued him greatly. However just moments after his never-ending perplexed expression etched upon his face, with a thousand of what-ifs danced in the wrong side of his brain, he rose to his feet, sauntered over outside the class, and almost too briskly started to cast round for his little squirrel.

 

His footsteps halted and stopped reverberating through the bare hallway.

 

_His_ little squirrel?!

 

 

.

 

 

“So, Ryutaro-kun...” Yuri started, looking oddly lukewarm, antithesis to the conveyance he had harbored during the drama earlier. They were in the rooftop, the rather clichéd place to be in this time. More or less like he was in a stupid fucking drama or something.

 

 

His eyes bored at the other, somehow pinning them with lack of effort. Still, Ryutaro felt perspiration starting to form on his forehead, gooseflesh popping out of nowhere. “I know you mean good, but really, I don’t think this is working…”

 

 

 

“No,” Ryutaro interjected, looking at everywhere but the other. “It’s not. But you know I can do better, I can–”

 

 

  
“Ryutaro-kun.” Yuri looked solemn. “This is not _working._ I’m tired of this…this, _relationship._ Whatever we had, we lost it. You can’t just say you can do better, because better might not be the best for us right now.” Yuri ran his fingers along his seemingly velvety, silky hair, looking distressed. “You just– you know why I started doing this… _thing_ with you because you were so desperate, and I wanted…a getaway.” Yuri appeared to be restless, he reclined his body back to the black fence behind him, inaudibly enjoying the breeze assuaging him in the most pleasant way possible.  “I thought I could really come to like you, but it’s…complicated. I just, it’s um…”

 

 

“Chinen-senpai…” Ryutaro’s warm-hearted voice called out to him, the softness of his tone soothing Yuri’s anxiousness instantaneously. “I get it. I’ve been too thirsty for attention, yours in particular. I just, you know how I feel and…you’ve been so nice to accommodate and even said yes to my confession. I really, _really,_ like you. But if it’s something that would bother you, then…” The younger munched on his upper lip, eyebrows connected with each other, struggling with the escaping tears. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Then, I’d rather let you…go.”

 

 

Yuri exhaled; finally it all came down to this. It was better to end it at the earliest moment possible anyway. He placed a comforting palm on the other’s shoulder, meanwhile the younger one was letting out gasps from his blubbering, his hand veiling his face. He smiled at the view, however, mostly because he found Ryutaro so cute at the time.

 

 

He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulder, feeling it solidify in surprise. Ryutaro finally looked up from his hand, his face puffy and red from the tears and it was quite an adorable sight, to say the least.

 

 

“Hey, Ryutaro-kun? What were those papers about?” Yuri eventually asked.

 

 

“Oh,” Ryutaro reddened. “They were– nothing. It was just an excuse to talk to you again.”

 

 

The older of the two, smiled. And it was the best thing Ryutaro could ever imagine. His smile was sincere, and sincere smiles were always the most beautiful. Especially since Yuri’s smiles–be it sarcastic or followed by usually snarky comments–were beautiful in the first place. He felt himself crying again, and he knew it was embarrassing but it was hard not to. However, Yuuri did the least of Ryutaro’s expectation and leaned in, to dive in for a soft brush of lips upon lips.

 

 

To say he was shocked was a massive understatement. Ryutaro was stupefied, and he was sure Yuri had superpowers to make his limbs suddenly weak and jelly and they felt like they were going to pop off of his body. After he came from his stupor, he finally grabbed Yuri’s upper arms, giving all he got to his last kiss with the other. And oh, it was bittersweet, indeed.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

_Oh, hell no._

 

 

 

Ryosuke hated his spying skills sometimes. He would just love to dance his way to ruin both of their moment, and hopefully it would push Ryutaro from the rooftop by accident. Sweet, sweet sound of bones cracking would be heard even to the 5th floor of the building. Temptations, temptations. His gaze was still upon them, and he was rather hesitant to ruin the moment. He hated Ryutaro, sure, but he was not that mean. Somehow he understood the crying boy’s feelings, although honestly, it was way too over-dramatic of him to be that blubbering mess that Yuri was holding between his arms.

 

 

This time it was Ryosuke to cluck his tongue, feeling something deep inside of his gut threatening to come out. Nauseous, he wrenched his gaze away from the pair, ultimately closing the slightly opened metal door that led to the rooftop and sighed. Too much drama, he thought. He ambled away back to the classroom. English would start in ten minutes and he felt hopeful that Yuri would be late and get detention.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

True enough, Yuri came in late that afternoon, his face devoid of emotion, he looked more on ease however, which continued to annoy Ryosuke even more. He took his usual seat, taking out his textbook and note, and Ryosuke noted that he was oddly silent. No sarcastic comment, or that teasing he usually did to anyone in range. It felt weird, and he felt a sudden pressure upon his stomach.

 

 

Ryosuke shook his head, seemed like today was staring-and-spy-at-Chinen day. Taking his mind off of the other boy, he resumed noting down important points for his upcoming exam. It was quite difficult on Ryosuke’s part to concentrate. He really needed to move heaven and earth to focus on the task at hand. Yuri had been avoiding him like a plague, for hours now, and it vexed Ryosuke like nothing before. It saddened him, certainly, however curiousity was something that was gnawing at the back of his mind.

 

 

Had Yuri found a substitution for him already? Must be that son of a bitch.

 

 

.

 

 

 

  
Ryosuke took a swing at the approaching ball, much harder than appropriate. It flew from the impact of the wooden baseball bat, and for a second he thought that it was way too high for a normal swing to make a ball fly that high. He frowned, looking at his fist, still gripping the baseball as if his life depended on it. How the hell was he supposed to focus? And exam was on the upcoming week.

 

Screw this, he said dejectedly, dropping the baseball bat, not caring where it was going to land.

 

He was going home.

 

 

 

Ignoring the shouts from his coach, he walked in long and brisk strides outside the field. Perhaps the ball finally landed somewhere nice and safe, or on top of somebody’s head, he had hoped for the latter, especially to hit someone in particular. He waved his hand to his playmates and walked away.

 

 

 

Yuri did not come to join him for dinner that night.

 

.

 

Yuri was annoyed, to say the least. He spun the ball with his hand, maintaining balance of it with his middle finger, keeping it spinning before his eyes, before he threw it to the wall and heard it bounce back to hit his stationery set on his desk. He sighed, shielding his eyes from the sudden blinding lights on his room’s ceiling.

 

 

He was aware of Ryosuke’s confusion towards his sudden change of attitude. However it was necessary, Yuri felt weird being around the other and it bothered him to no end. Because he may or may not had harboured feelings towards his best friend, and the very thought of this had left him baffled by his own epiphany.

 

 

He was correct, this _was_ starting to feel like it was something out of a soap opera or some sort.

 

 

Meeting Ryosuke’s eyes was something he had not thought would be so difficult until recently, and it bothered him. Because it was a well-known fact that people should look at each other when talking and if he could not do such elementary task, then what would become he?

 

 

He had found Ryosuke to be very entertaining ever since he showed his true sadistic colour to Yuri at the time he was bullied during junior high. Ryosuke had threatened to kill the bully and cook him alive, assuring the bully that he had a cooking pot big enough to fit him. Yuri had seen Ryosuke as the knight in shining armor then, albeit a fucked up one.

 

 

“Maybe I like him after all,” Yuri mumbled sleepily, turned to his side and closed his eyes.

 

 

_Does Ryosuke even like boys?_ was the only thing he thought before giving up on consciousness, drifting to slumber easily.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Ryosuke woke up with a rude awakening that he might or might not be in love with Chinen Yuri, and a headache. His lethargy was something he noted from the lack of sleep (was two hours of sleep considered enough?) and that the school heartthrob, the school’s fucking crush, was the one he fell in love with.

 

 

Over and above that, however, he grimaced at the slight discomfort between his legs, and the sticky sensation on that particular area. He slightly raised the blanket that covered his lower body to confirm that, yes; he had a dream of fucking Yuri in his mother’s bed. Disgusting.

 

 

After beating off at the shower, meanwhile feeling refreshed and oddly sated after his epiphany (And the addition of the contents of last night’s dream still fresh on his mind), he wrapped the towel around his waist and strode back to his room.

 

Changing into his clothes, he glanced at his wall clock residing near his desk. He pursed his lips, aware that he was way too early in the morning to go to school, certainly he did not feel like sweeping his class’ floor just to pass by time.

 

 

Debating on whether to sleep some more and continue his wonderful dream, or fuck it and go to Yuri’s house to settle this off once and for all, he sighed loudly, leaning back and let his body be welcomed by the soft mattress of the bed.

 

Dozing on and off, he felt the sunlight came streaming inside his room without mercy. Ryosuke felt resolute then, that this supposedly little predicament of his (the one that kept him awake all night long) needed to get attended to, and he rose from the bed, sweeping down his crumpled uniform, grabbed his bag and flew out the door.

 

 

The moment he opened his gate, not forgetting to close it back again (something that he always seemed to be neglecting), he spotted a familiar brunet by the narrow street, playing idly with his phone, loudly popping a bubblegum on his mouth.

 

Ryosuke blinked, and with long steps was by Yuri’s side, tapping his shoulder uneasily.

 

 

“Oh,” Yuri took out one of his earphones, shoving his cellphone to his sweatshirt’s pocket. It was one of the school rules to not wear sweatshirts but Yuri always seemed to fail to keep it in mind. Ryosuke shook his head, earning a raised eyebrow from the other. “Feeling weird on the head so early in the morning?”

 

 

There it was, the sarcasm that usually antagonized Ryosuke, however palliate him in this situation. He faked a scowl, lacking the intensity of his usually-there irritation.

 

“Cut to the chase, what are you doing here?” Chinen grinned, and then laughed.

 

 

“Is it that time of the month again? I’m not Ryutaro-kun, loser.” Ryosuke’s lips straightened to form a line, thinking that bringing the subject (or source) of his indignation was not a smart move at all, and from the cunning Yuri into the bargain.

 

 

 

The latter spotted his annoyance and he himself fell silent. “It’s about Ryutaro-kun, isn’t it?,” Yuri finally mumbled, although not sure whether the other had heard him or not. Ryosuke looked away, however a confirmation that was. “I assume you’ve seen us in the rooftop. You sly bastard.” The joke seemed humourless, however hypocritical. Ryosuke started to walk ahead of the other, not really observing whether the other was following.

 

 

The latter did, although not really keeping up the pace. Still, Ryosuke from this distance could perceive clearly what the other had to say. Yuri hummed, and continued. “We are not dating. We were, though. Sorry I kept it as a secret, I know we’re best friends, and all that. But it was not a serious relationship at all, mostly the way he came on to me was adorable, and so I thought, why not? I mean I’ve been–”

 

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

Yuri fell dead on his track, feeling the other’s scrutiny upon him and those tiny bumps dancing along the back of his neck were back. This was supposed to be a miracle, right when he was about to confess, the other beat him into it.

 

 

“But, I don’t know…whether it is really such.”

 

 

Ryosuke felt desperate to get his point across, but there was no way to convey his feelings without sounding like a sap. “I mean- I feel different around you, I guess. It could be because we’re always together since the very beginning, and maybe it is really something platonic, but I don't know anything about this feeling and…I just think, that I maybe, could be, in love.”

 

 

 

The other hummed, then smirked, trying to ease the tension. “I knew you’re obsessed with me, you sicko.” He grinned, Ryosuke felt like killing the other all of a sudden. “But let’s get to class, it’s eight.”

 

 

 

Ryosuke nodded, feeling unsure of himself. “Let’s.” He muttered, sounding a bit in the doldrums.

 

Yuri grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest alley, and the other suddenly felt neurotic. Albeit in an alley, it was still bright and the pedestrian traffic tend to get crowded at this time. Yuri did not seem bothered, so why should he? The supposedly younger boy’s eyes gleamed, and Ryosuke swallowed.

 

 

Yuri leaned in, his knee drifted to trap Ryosuke’s crotch, slowly kneading it, making Ryosuke light-headed. “Or,” That husky voice nearly made him moan, and Ryosuke struggled to keep his eyes open. “You wanna ditch school and…do something else instead?”

 

 

“You–” Ryosuke gasped as an adventurous hand travelled to cup his erection. “A-Ah, _fucker._ Fuck you, you fucking piece of s-shit. I was confessing and now you’re molesting in a fucking dirty alley, I’m not doing this shit with you right now. Fuck– Ngh!”

 

 

Yuri smirked, leaning in to the other’s left ear, meanwhile tried to breathe in the other’s scent. Hm, vanilla.

 

 

“You know what I’d like to do, darling?” He felt himself harden at his own voice. “I want to slowly lick your cock–”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“–And take it to the back of my mouth, rubbing the tip with the roof of my mouth, while my tongue massages the slit. Would you like that, _fucker?”_

 

 

Ryosuke panted, feeling the other’s hand unzipping his pants, taking out the girth out of the confines of his pants, and wrapping his hand around it. Ryosuke instinctively enveloped the other’s neck with his arms, pulling the other closer to his body while he whimpered shamelessly, intentionally puffing out breaths to the other’s ear.

 

 

“Ah, yes…fuck– yes!”

 

 

“Shush now,” Yuri brought a hand to Ryosuke’s mouth to quite him, however not really that surprised to find a tongue seeking out to take his fingers in. He let Ryosuke sucked his middle finger, inwardly laughing at the innuendo. He kept his other hand occupied with Ryosuke’s dribbling cock, using the pre-cum to slicken up the length, as he started to fasten his pace of his hand on the thickening meat.

 

 

“More, don’t stop– Aah…” Ryosuke was making some really nice sounds and Yuri was urged to keep their surroundings under observation, making sure that they were free of any peeping toms.

 

 

“I don’t plan to stop,” Chinen finally conjured a reply, his mouth beside Ryosuke’s ear. He licked his lips and felt his tongue touched the earlobe. “I’d love to fuck you here, and maybe somebody would watch us while jerking off. Would you like that? Would you like to be discovered like this?” He jerked the cock towards himself and Ryosuke cried out.

 

 

“Yes, fuck, yes… Just fuck me before I– ah!”

 

“In time,” Yuri all but snarled, but everything was taking so slow and Ryosuke bit him hard on the neck, not feeling remorse whatsoever. Yuri all but hissed at the feeling, squeezing the cock to forewarn the other, however feeling himself even more aroused than he already was. The bite was hard enough to draw blood, and vivaciously Ryosuke lapped everything that was offered.

 

 

Ryosuke came hard on Yuri’s hand with a yelp, his cum splattered across Yuri’s pants and his own. He was uncertain whether Yuri anticipated the same act from him, but he was still heaving gasps from his deliriousness.Then like a switch to his brain, he straightened upward to steady himself on his own legs.

 

“I’ll let you fuck me if you let me fuck you afterwards.” Ryosuke smirked, and Yuri retaliated with one of his own.

 

 

“Oh yeah?” Yuri breathed as Ryosuke mimicked what the other had done for him, his other hand cupping Yuri’s enticing ass, however covered by these damn pants. “Yeah,” Ryosuke leaned forward, plucking Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth, somehow maintaining that smirking expression.

 

 

“Gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” “Mmm.” Yuri sighed blissfully. “We should really get home before we fuck each other dry in the alley. I'll show you a good time, Ryosuke _-kun.”_

 

 

“Likewise.” He murmured, and Yuri took his chance to grapple at him, knocking them back to the cemented wall behind them. Ryosuke cursed, but was muffled against the frenzied lips and tongue upon his. Yuri seized his chance, taking the opportunity to score the dominant role. He swiped his tongue against the other’s, exploring each tooth of Ryosuke’s and he thought that this was anomalously addicting and titillating.

 

 

Their teeth clank against each other, showing desperation but above all, how obsessed they were of each other. Yuri broke the kiss with a pop, licking the other’s swollen lips for the last time, and cunningly smile with that stupid expression again. “Ryosuke.” He started, panting softly. His forehead benevolently touched the other’s. Ryosuke sighed and closed his eyes at the intimate gesture.

 

 

 

“I love you. Fuck…I don’t know what to do without– I love you so much.” He grinned from ear to ear at the first time Yuri so _publicly_ spoken a curse word.

 

 

 

Yamada Ryosuke looked upon his subject of admiration and planted a kiss on each one of Chinen Yuri’s eyelids.

 

 

 

“Let’s go home– fucker.”

 

 

 

Yuri let out a breathy laugh.

 

 

 


End file.
